The Beginning of New
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Post Fuuin] 'This is the beginning of our life together. Of course it's exciting.' Beginning a new life can also be a scary thing. RoyxLilina. One shot.


**The Beginning of New**

"Roy."  
The red head turned around at the sound of his name; the people he was talking to kept babbling on incessantly about various affairs, their voices confined to the wood paneled conference room. He excused himself and walked over to the doorway, where the person who called for him stood waiting for him.  
"Lilina." She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist.  
"You should be resting, you know," Roy said, his tone somewhat serious. She just shrugged.  
"I've been feeling much better lately," she replied. "A little woozy, but what can you expect?" Roy glanced at the small bowl-shaped bump in her stomach and nodded.  
"Yeah, I understand. Just don't strain yourself or anything."

Lilina giggled and toyed with his hair.  
"What?"  
"You're so cute when you're all worried and protective over me." She giggled again and pecked him on the mouth.  
"So," Roy said, guiding her over to a deserted corner of the conference room, "what brings you here? Don't tell me you're bored again; there's nothing exciting over here, if that's the case." Lilina sat down in one of the many cushioned chairs, Roy next to her, his hand in hers.  
"I was thinking," she replied, and Roy quirked an eyebrow.  
"Oh? What about?" he asked. She moved and saw the small group of advisors looking in their direction.  
"...Do you think we could talk somewhere...privately?"

With a wave of his hand, Roy dismissed the advisors, and turned back towards Lilina.  
"So...what's up?"  
She placed her other hand on top of Roy's and stared into his eyes, her face serious.  
"Did you...did you tell your father about our little...situation?" Her voice was in a conspiratorial whisper, her face leaned in as if they were discussing top-secret, tell-or-you-will-die information. It wasn't as if they were going to be overheard.  
"Not yet," Roy whispered back. "I figured I'd tell him when you felt comfortable about it."  
She sighed in content.

"He wouldn't be mad or anything, Lilina."  
She leaned back into the chair, the cushions conforming to her curves.  
"Well duh, I know that," she replied, crossing her arms, "but I don't know how to tell him. Am I going to go up to him and be like, 'Oh, hi Mr. Eliwood. By the way, I'm pregnant with your son's child, I'll see you at dinner, bye!'?"  
Roy tried hard not to laugh, and cleared his throat in an attempt to disguise it.  
"Lilina," he said once he had control of himself, "my father's not as old fashioned as you'd like to believe."  
She tried to make herself more comfortable.  
"But we've got a _problem_," she said. "We're not _married_."

Roy sighed.  
"Lilina," he said, "he wouldn't care. We're engaged, that should be enough to say, 'I love her and I won't desert her any time soon'."  
She pouted.  
"...I can tell you didn't come to talk to me about this, 'cause we already _discussed_ this last night," Roy stated, crossing his arms now. "Why did you _really_ come here?"  
Lilina twisted the fabric of her dress.  
"I missed you," she said. Roy chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"And," she added, "I don't fit in my wedding dress." Roy sighed and stood up.  
"Well we'll have to do something about that," he said, and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself out of the chair with minor difficulty.

"My back hurts," she complained as she and Roy left the conference room.  
"How can your back hurt when you're not even showing much yet?"  
"I don't know! It just does," Lilina answered, leaning against him as they walked down the corridor.

- - -

The wedding was elegant and simple, just the way Lilina wanted it (Roy saw to it that it was the way she wanted it). Lilina sat down on the soft bed, Roy sitting down beside her.  
"I'm exhausted," she said, stifling a yawn. Roy held her close, his mouth in her hair.  
"Well, today was pretty exciting," he said, his voice muffled. She giggled.  
"What?"  
"Well," Lilina said, "this is the beginning of our life together. Of course it's exciting."  
"Oh yes," Roy replied, "and we didn't even have to try to conceive a child."  
Lilina laughed.  
"You got the two for one special, Roy. The wife and kid, all in exchange for thirty thousand gold, a few sleepless nights, and part of your sanity." Roy kissed her when she turned her head, his arms wrapped around her from behind.  
"And it was worth every moment of it," he replied, smiling. "Even if it cost me thirty thousand gold, a few sleepless nights, part of my sanity, my virginity, _and_ my last name."  
"This is the beginning of a beautiful life," Lilina said. "And I just felt the baby kick."

She placed his hand on her stomach and Roy, too, felt the baby kick.  
"The baby's going to break someone's shins later on in life," Roy remarked, and Lilina giggled.


End file.
